In the last 2-3 decades, it has become apparent that mitochondria perform a multitude of functions to maintain cellular homeostasis, all of which are intimately linked to both metabolic and genomic programs extending well beyond simply making ATP. New cutting edge technology, novel molecular tools and mitochondrially targeted therapeutics developed in the past 5-10 years have made it possible to more accurately and deeply probe mitochondrial function and have dramatically altered the study of bioenergetics under physiological conditions. Our knowledge of the mechanisms by which mitochondrial function is regulated and its contribution to cellular homeostasis is also rapidly expanding. However, these advances are generally made in the context of a specific pathology or organ system and are not always widely recognized by investigators studying a different pathology. Further, a great gap in knowledge still exists in translating mitochondrial measurement to human studies. The goal of the Physiological Bioenergetics-from Bench to Bedside meeting is to bring together experts studying varied facets of bioenergetics across disciplines and in the context of different pathologies to share their most recent findings and to discuss strategies to advance the field of mitochondriology into translational and clinical studies. The specific aims of the proposed conference are: 1. To bring together experts studying varied facets of bioenergetics across disciplines and in the context of different pathologies to share their most recent findings and to discuss strategies to advance the field of mitochondriology into translational and clinical studies. 2. To provide a venue for junior investigators, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to highlight their research in the form of oral and poster presentations. 3. To catalyze collaboration/conversation across disciplines to understand the role of th mitochondrion in human health and disease. 4. To provide a forum in which underrepresented minorities can participate. The major appeal of this conference will be its focus on basic mitochondrial mechanisms that cross disciplines and specific pathologies. This meeting will serve as a cross disciplinary bridge, allowing the sharing of knowledge and the establishment of collaborations among investigators who may otherwise be confined within the discipline/pathology they study. Ultimately, the goals of this meeting are to advance the study of mitochondria, particularly in the realm of clinical studies and to catalyze collaboration/conversation across disciplines to understand the role of the mitochondrion in human health and disease.